tell me again was it love at first sight
by PuddlePops
Summary: "Y fue así como nos conocimos" "…Repíteme porque no pusiste una orden de restricción en su contra" En el que Naruto acecha…digo conoce a Sakura y decide que ella es el amor de su vida.AU NaruSaku


Summary: "Y fue así como nos conocimos" "…Repíteme porque no pusiste una orden de restricción en su contra" En el que Naruto acecha…digo conoce a Sakura y decide que ella es el amor de su vida.

* * *

_N/A: Primer on-shot NaruSaku. Estoy orgullosa de mi misma, porque finalmente logre escribirlo. Perdón por mi desaparición, no he abandonado ninguno de mis fics, pero la universidad me tiene como loca y estoy en medio de mis finales. Aún así, pude escribir esto y me siento muy feliz._

_Este fic está inspirado en la canción "Deer in the Headlights" de Owl City y también porque yo también he sido acosada cuando salgo a trotar. Y créanme, esas cosas pasan. Les ha pasado a todas mis amigas y a mí también. Aunque yo romanticé la idea totalmente. Que puedo decir, soy una romantica en el fondo._

_Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Sasuke volvería a ser el mismo adorable, misántropo antisocial que todos amamos. Desafortunadamente Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño (ya saben a quién echarle la culpa, chicos)._

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se deslizaron por la playa de estacionamiento con lentitud, tratando de recordar donde había estacionado su camioneta. ¿Junto a la heladería? ¿O frente a la lavandera? ¿Había traído su camioneta en primer lugar?

Mientras intentaba recordar si había caminado o no hasta la tienda de ramen, sus ojos se posaron en una esbelta figura, que caminaba en dirección a la heladería. Había algo cautivante en la forma grácil en la forma de caminar de la chica. Y con su largo cabello rosa al aire, resultaba imposible pasar por alto su presencia.

Curioso, Naruto apresuró el paso y la intercepto con facilidad. Plantándose ante ella, Naruto la saludó.

-Hola-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Era preciosa. Tenía la tez pálida; labios rosados y carnosos; nariz pequeña y unos enormes ojos verdes.

Dios, sus ojos eran preciosos.

Sin embargo antes de poder agregar algo más, Naruto sintió un terrible ardor en sus ojos y antes de darse cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor.

-¡Aléjate de mi, pervertido!-exclamó la chica.

Sonriendo satisfecha, la muchacha lo esquivo, no sin antes agradecerle a Dios el haberse acordado de comprar el gas pimiento durante su viaje al supermercado.

Pervertidos psicópatas. El mundo estaría mejor sin ellos-murmuró, mientras entraba a la heladería.

Cuando Naruto pudo abrir los ojos (no demasiado, porque cada vez que los abría mucho le ardía como mierda) se dio cuenta que la chica había desaparecido.

Tal vez acercarse a ella tan directamente no había sido una buena idea, meditó, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Maldito gas pimienta-murmuró. Pero algo bueno había traído el accidente, ya que en cuanto se dio la vuelta, localizó su camioneta.

Al final si la había traído, se dijo.

Con los ojos aún llorosos, Naruto maldijo nuevamente el gas que la chica le había lanzado. De no haber sido por este, estaba seguro de que la habría podido acompañar a casa. O al menos habría averiguado su nombre.

* * *

Sus trotes matutinos habían formado parte de su rutina durante más de seis meses. Sin embargo, por primera vez en seis meses, Naruto se cruzó con una mata de cabello rosa y preciosos ojos verdes.

Llevaba medio año corriendo por el parque frente a su departamento y nunca la había visto.

¿Qué demonios ocurría con el mundo?

Fue una sorpresa para él, ya que si bien sus trotes formaban parte de su rutina, aún no estaba demasiado feliz por la incorporación del ejercicio diario a su vida. Sin embargo, Tsunade (la adorable-_nótese el sarcasmo_-novia de su padrino) lo había forzado a incorporar este martirio diario como parte de su vida a cambio de poder mantener su dieta intacta. Ergo, continuar comiendo cantidades industriales de ramen, sin morir de un ataque cardiaco a los 28 años.

Nunca se había imaginado que Dios premiaría su voluntad para ejercitarse (y seguir comiendo ramen) con un nuevo encuentro con la preciosa pelirrosa del estacionamiento.

Dios obra de maneras misteriosas, se dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras apresuraba el paso y la seguía.

Era obvio que la pelirrosa corría habitualmente porque mantenía un buen ritmo, afortunadamente, Naruto también estaba en forma, por lo que mantener su paso no le resultaba difícil.

Con agilidad, Naruto extendió su brazo y la tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-un agudo grito rompió la tranquilidad del parque. Asustada, la pelirrosa dio media vuelta y al ver el rostro sonriente del acosador del estacionamiento, una mueca de horror apareció en su lindo rostro.

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo era que un puño se estrellaba contra su nariz. Luego todo se volvió negro.

-¡ARGGGHH!-sollozó el chico, con las manos en la nariz, que sangraba copiosamente.

La pelirrosa lo contempló por unos segundos. Estaba un poco asustada y también se sentía ligeramente culpable.

-_Tal vez él chico no intentaba hacerte daño…tal vez no quería violarte en el callejón más cercano…-_pensó, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

-Señorita…-la llamó una voz masculina. Un atractivo hombre moreno la observaba con preocupación-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Necesita que llamemos a la policía?-preguntó otro hombre, que había estado trotando, pero se había detenido para observar el espectáculo.

-No, no-se apresuró a decir la chica. Naruto permanecía en el suelo, agarrándose la nariz y retorciéndose de dolor-No será necesario.

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada al hombre rubio, la chica se acomodó los audífonos y continuó con su carrera. Seguida por los demás corredores.

A Naruto le tomó cinco minutos abrir los ojos. Solo para comprobar que la linda pelirrosa había desaparecido (una vez más) y estaba rodeado de un grupo de curiosos. Ninguno de los cuales estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué miran?-gruño el chico de mala gana, mientras se incorporaba. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para ahuyentar a los curiosos, con excepción de unos cuantos, que lo observaban con desaprobación.

-Bah, como si ellos nunca hubieran perseguido a una linda chica a través de un parque-pensó, mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

Obviamente, seguir trotando estaba descartado y tal vez intentar localizar a la linda pelirrosa no era lo más sensato en estos momentos. Con un gesto de derrota, Naruto se dirigió a su apartamento.

Por primera Naruto tuvo que considerar, que tal vez él no era su tipo.

* * *

La idea la desecho tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

-…Y la seguiste.

-Sí.

-La seguiste a través del parque.

-Sí.

-…Es decir que la perseguiste.

-No entiendo porque sigues con lo mismo, Sasuke.

-…Seguiste a la chica a través del parque y ella te golpeó.

-Sí.

-Ok.

-¿Ok?

-Ok.

-Ok.

-Por fascinante que sea esta conversación-interrumpió la voz de Tsunade-Debes quedarte quieto, Naruto. No quiero que vuelvas en un par de días con los puntos abiertos.

-Perdón, vieja-se apresuró a decir el rubio. Naruto pudo ver como Tsunade se aguantaba la tentación de estrellar su puño contra su rostro. Tener la nariz rota tenía sus ventajas, admitió con una sonrisa.

-…Seguiste a una chica a través del parque-repitió Sasuke nuevamente. El chico estaba sentado en una esquina y lo contemplaba fijamente.

-Dios Sasuke, no entiendo que es lo difícil de comprender-exclamó el rubio, con fastidio.

Le había contado el incidente a su mejor amigo (aunque Sasuke se negaba a reconocer este calificativo), pero este no parecía entenderlo.

-…Es solo que seguiste a una chica a través de un parque. _La seguiste_. ¿Sabes que eso es considerado acoso? Ella podría _demandarte_, idiota. Podría poner una orden de restricción en tu contra.

-Dios, Naruto, eres un completo tarado-declaró Tsunade, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes no lo entienden-dijo Naruto, con terquedad-_**Ella es el amor de mi vida.**_ No podía dejar que se escapara. Si ustedes estuvieran en mi lugar, ¿no habrían hecho lo mismo?

El golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de ambos, fue respuesta suficiente.

* * *

La placa en su bata decía que su nombre era Dra. S. Haruno. Y aún no escuchaba a ninguno de sus pacientes llamarla por su nombre de pila. Aunque tal vez, como él, ninguno lo sabía.

El punto era que S. Haruno o la linda chica del estacionamiento (y del puñetazo), como él prefería llamarla en su mente, estaba recorriendo la sala de emergencias con ese mismo caminar grácil que le había llamado la atención cuando la conoció.

Su bata blanca resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y Naruto intentó imaginar un escenario casual en el que pudiera hablarle.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el parque. Y casi dos semanas desde lo del estacionamiento.

Si bien su nariz aún no había recuperado su forma y tamaño habitual, estaba en proceso de sanarse por completo y según Tsunade no habría secuelas. Su atractivo rostro no había sido permanentemente dañado, gracias al cielo.

Sin embargo, Naruto se había visto prohibido de volver al parque. Entre Sasuke, Tsunade y Jiraiya (obligado por Tsunade, obviamente, ya que él no veía el problema en seguir a una linda chica a través de un parque) se habían auto asignado la misión de mantener a Naruto lo más alejado posible del "amor de su vida".

Así que Naruto no se había vuelto a cruzar con la muchacha.

Hasta ese momento,

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrársela en el mismo hospital que la vieja Tsunade trabajaba? ¿Trabajando como doctora? ¿Durante un sábado a las 9 de la mañana?

No muchas, definitivamente.

Obviamente el destino estaba intentando decirle algo.

Con todo el coraje que había acumulado durante los últimos veinte minutos, Naruto se acercó a ella al verla desocupada. La chica estaba parada a unos pocos metros de él y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la adorable arruga que se formaba en su frente mientras leía los historiales de sus pacientes con atención.

-Hola-la saludó como una sonrisa.

Naruto observó maravillado como la pelirrosa le sonreía dulcemente, antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y fruncir el ceño. Su sonrisa (por muy breve que había sido) era preciosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó ella, un par de octavas más altas de lo normal.

-Ehhh, ¿soy un paciente aquí?-musitó él torpemente.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, la chica se masajeo las sienes con desesperación.

-Por el amor de Jesucristo, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que me dejes en paz?-exclamó la chica, con un ligero tono de exasperación en su voz.

-Sal conmigo…-soltó Naruto, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Sal conmigo-repitió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eres consciente que en menos de dos semanas te he golpeado dos veces y no he vuelto a salir a trotar al parque por miedo a encontrarme contigo…-soltó la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tampoco he vuelto al parque, para tu información. No porque no quiera, sino porque mi mejor amigo considera insensato que me vuelva a cruzar contigo. Dice que no debo darte razones para que presentes una demanda en mi contra.

-… ¿Haz considerado escuchar a tu mejor amigo?-murmuró la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No. Una demanda parece el precio justo por conocer a una linda chica como tú-declaró Naruto, con firmeza-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Eso no fue una pregunta, fue una sugerencia.

-Aún así no respondiste.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Soy muy bueno besando, soy divertido, soy detallista y me considero un experto en el fino arte de la preparación de ramen.

-Dije una-soltó la chica, y a pesar de que estaba intentando mantenerse seria, sus labios se habían curvado levemente.

-Elige una.

-La preparación del ramen es un fino arte ancestral-murmuró la chica-Eso debo concedértelo.

-Es agradable encontrar alguien que comparta mi opinión.

Riendo, la chica asintió.

-Acepto solo sí me dices tu nombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki a tu servicio-se presentó el chico.

-Sakura Haruno-dijo la chica-Próximo viernes, mi turno termina a las 7. No llegues tarde. Y te advierto que siempre cargo conmigo un gas pimienta y un taser, así que ni se te ocurra intentar algo raro o juro que te electrocutaré.

Y tras decir esto, Sakura se alejó contoneando sus caderas suavemente.

Tsunade y Sasuke podían chuparse esa.

* * *

Sakura no tuvo que usar el gas pimienta durante su primera cita.

Tristemente eso no significaba que no lo usaría en el futuro.

(O el taser)

* * *

Naruto no le dijo que ella era el amor de su vida hasta la tercera cita, por si se lo preguntan.

No, Sakura no lo electrocutó.

Aunque si le lanzó un puñetazo en su nariz recién sanada.

Y en su ojo derecho.

…Pero al menos no fue electrocutado

* * *

-…Y fue así como nos conocimos.

-…Repíteme porque no pusiste una orden de restricción en su contra-preguntó Temari, con el ceño fruncido.

-Resulta que sus habilidades con el ramen no son habladurías-exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No me llaman el "Rey del Ramen" por nada, Temari-declaró el chico, con una mirada de orgullo.

-Nadie te llama "Rey del Ramen", Naruto-comentó Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

-Sakura-chan, sí-dijo el chico con orgullo, mientras le dirigía una mirada cariñosa a su novia. La pelirrosa le dirigió una breve sonrisa, antes de levantarse y empezar a limpiar la mesa. Era la primera cena que organizaban como pareja y había sido un éxito.

-Entonces acosaste a Sakura hasta conseguir una cita con ella-musitó Temari. Naruto asintió, confirmando sus palabras-…No lo entiendo.

-Es amor, Temari, no hay nada que entender-le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa.

-Solo déjalo estar, Temari-murmuró Shikamaru, con aburrimiento. Su novia se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fulminante, antes de levantarse y seguir a Sakura a la cocina.

Definitivamente no había nada que entender. Naruto estaba demente. Y por la mirada enfermizamente dulce en los ojos de Sakura, ella estaba igual de loca.

* * *

-Yo creo que la cena fue un éxito-declaró Naruto, mientras guardaba la última copa de vino en el estante superior de la cocina.

-Yo también lo creo-comentó la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-…Aunque, no puedo evitar preguntarme porque aceptaste salir conmigo, Sakura-chan-inquirió Naruto, con curiosidad-…Según Sasuke-_y lo cito_-es porque eres casi tan desequilibrada como yo, pero yo no creo que haya sido por eso. _,Sakura-chan_-se apresuró a agregar, casi con miedo.

-…No lo sé-dijo Sakura, ignorando la última frase del chico-Simplemente había algo muy entrañable en ser acosada por un hombre tan persistentemente-soltó la chica, suavemente, mientras envolvía a Naruto con sus largos brazos-Además, es agradable saber que a pesar de ser tan agresiva, aún seguías detrás de mí. Muchos chicos se habrían rendido tras romperse la nariz, pero tú me seguiste acechando.

-Soy un chico muy persistente-comentó Naruto, con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta y empujaba a Sakura contra la pared de la cocina.

-Lo sé-murmuró Sakura, riendo-Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti.

-…Junto a mi habilidad para preparar ramen, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Y a mí me gusta tu agresividad-murmuró Naruto, con voz suave contra su oído-Me parece sexy.

Riendo, Sakura lo besó.

Naruto no era el tipo de hombre por el que normalmente se sentía atraída. Tal vez por eso las cosas entre ellos funcionaban tan bien.

_-Pues créeme Rey del Ramen, no has visto nada. Ven al cuarto y te mostraré lo que es ser agresiva. _

Fin

* * *

N/A 2: Eso no quedo como esperaba, pero es mejor que nada (:

Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, se los agradecería profundamente.

_Y a quienes no les gusta el NaruSaku y sus comentarios serán "Ugh, odio el NaruSaku. NaruHina 4ever" por favor absténgase de comentar. Gracias :D _


End file.
